masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JakePT
Hey Jake, sorta need your help. I'm new to this wikia editing stuff and i posted some info which i thought might be important on the Talk:Mass Effect page i believe and i think i messed up the "latest news" Head Line section. I managed to give my info tho but im not sure what i did. You seem to be a senior editor and know what to do. Also where or who would i submit any suggestion/news to if i happen to have any? Thanks alot Jake. --Ffinfinity1 08:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :That's OK, I've fixed it for you. :For submitting news suggestions, that's a good question, I'm not sure we have a real way of doing that, the best bet is probably what you did, just posting on the Wiki talk page. :As for your specific suggestion, someone else had already brought it up in a blog (the story is basically a summary of a post on the official forums, and has been posted in a bunch if places) the reason we're not really putting that information anywhere is that most of it isn't really new, Shepard's rolling moves etc. were mentioned in GI for example. Some of the more specific new info is a bit ambiguous, and could be quite different if a bad translation was made (i.e. is the Salarian planet the homeworld, or just a homeworld, whatever that is). That's probably why you haven't seen much of the info on the wiki. We'll probably add some of the less ambiguous stuff, but we'll probably wait for a second opinion on the translation before adding some of the iffy stuff. As for posting it as a news story, as far as I'm aware (I'm only recently an admin and haven't ever really focused on News myself) we don't really post news about new info or magazines etc. If you think we should feel free to bring it up in a blog, on the forums or on the talk page. JakePT 09:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot Jake for taking your time to answer me and that shed some light on a lot of my questions. I agree with you that it is not news worthy and some parts are iffy but i thought it would be a little worth while to put up for others to see, especially in this ME3 news dry spell if you know what i mean. I'll be sure to post in the proper places next time and thanks again. :No problem, happy to help. Also, remember to sign your posts by adding ~~~~to the end of your comments. JakePT 10:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Where exactly Ok Jake, there is just one question I have. I know you live in Australia, but if you indulge me, where exactly in Australia. Time zone, perhaps near what major city. West or east coast. I know where Commdor, Spart, and a few others are located, myself near Chicago, but either I forgot, or you never mentioned it. If you don't want to share, then I'll understand but I was just curious. I won't be able to respond however until I return from class, so that will probably be about two hours. Lancer1289 14:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Nah it's cool, I'm from Sydney. GMT+10.JakePT 14:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh wow. Had my parents been able to get papers to Australia (which is notoriously difficult to get in, don't know about today) I'd have been born in Melbourne rather than in Toronto, my current base. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 14:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah interesting. I've always wanted to visit Australia, but haven't had the time, or the finances to do the trip. Perhaps sometime in the future. Thanks for indulging me. Lancer1289 16:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's pretty expensive, somewhere between $5,000-$10,000 CAD round trip + hotel I think. Not sure what the AUD:CAD exchange rate is. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 16:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC)